


Kisses Bitter and Sweet

by JessicaPendragon



Series: Fenfel [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pavelyan baby, solavellan baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: “Don’t. You really have to stop imitating my father when you’re naked.”





	

It’s hard to find her inside the bubbles, a siren hidden in sea foam sparkling in candlelight. They climb a few inches above the massive tub and some pioneer a path down its side, so Felix moves carefully to avoid slipping across tiles. When he reaches his destination, he can see a little bit of black through the ivory fluff and parts the bubbles to find gold peering up at him, skin flushed from the heat he can feel from here.

“Was this really necessary?” 

“I may have some regrets but like I’m going to give you the satisfaction. Decided to join me, Mr. Pavus?”

“No. Only thought I should maybe remind you we do have reservations in an hour. Reservations I had to make months in advance.” He doesn’t understand how this Free Marshes tradition managed to make its way so far west. He doesn’t think she cares all that much for the holiday either besides for the spectacle she can make of it, but Maker forbid he forget about it. “It has been a long day for you though, swindling everyone in the city with your Kissing Booth, so-”

“Not everyone, just you.” 

“If you don’t want to go anymore-”

“Okay, okay. I’ll get out in a little bit.” She scoots up out of the water, ivory, puffy pearls clinging to her fingers as she reaches for him. “How about just a kiss then? Free of charge this time.”

He’s momentarily distracted by the new swath of skin exposed before he takes a step back and eyes her with scrutiny. He’s been the victim of enough of her pranks to know one in the making, sees her sinister intent simmering in eyes. “Nice try.”

Fenera huffs, breath moving the bubbles close to her face. “No fun ever.”

“Hurry up,” are his parting words as he makes to leave the chamber.

“Felix, wait! Who do I look like?” When he turns back around he finds Fenera half hanging out of the bath positioning soap around her lips in a long line that she curls at the ends. He manages to stop her from speaking before she decides to put on a performance.

“Don’t. You really have to stop imitating my father when you’re naked.”

Laughter pours from her mouth and the candles seem to glow brighter, the world going a little softer, and he feels himself melt for her just a bit more. “Sorry, love you.”

He tells himself he doesn’t think about it, but it is his own feet that stride across and take him to the tub, his own hands that grip the edge, and there is no force but his own that sees him tumbling into the bubbles and water with her. When he emerges, robes soaking through and lather clinging to his lashes, he finds Fenera glancing at him with shock. 

He does regrets it a little, he regrets it a lot as he feels bogged down and foolish, but he won’t give her the satisfaction either. Maybe this holiday has affected him more than he thought, but regardless it seems worth it to be the one catching her off guard for once.  “So am I going to get my free kiss?”

Felix begins to regret his state of dress for other reasons when she presses close in response, all silk and warmth and roving hands that he can’t quite feel. Her kisses are made a little bitter by the storm of soap swarming around them still, and yet he barely minds at all, forgets about his actions and anything else besides her for a few minutes. He tells her he loves her back in a whisper as lips venture along her ear and everything tastes sweeter with her sighs and laughter that come from it, from taking this plunge. There isn’t a need for it- she knows by the fact he’s here at all, but it will never be a burden to say.

“I am never doing this again, by the way,” he says after she manages to build a rather convincing Archon hat of bubbles atop his head.

“Yeah you’re crazy.” 

“I wonder whose fault that is.”


End file.
